100 Topics Challenge: Naruto
by Alastair Seki
Summary: This challenge is found at kugen dot deviantart dot com/journal/2165127. In this story are only the topics I'll be writing based on Naruto. Other characters will have their own stories. Hope that makes sense to you all... Ratings vary R&R please!
1. I Am the Moon

Howdy, all. I'm back again (this time not after a whole year...) with this little story. Can you figure out who the people are? (If you did a search, then poo, 'cause you already know. Not that it isn't obvious...)

This is actually from a challenge (as stated in the summary) that was translated by Kugen at deviantart. It's in his(?) journal in entries 2170884 and 2165127. This is topic #81/100 - An Eternal Connection.

And as for how this will work, I will try to do as many of the 100 as I can, but they're going to be in a lot of different categories, so I'm going to seperate them that way so people can read them by the characters they like. Hope that's not too confusing... Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But he is gonna be so kicka$$ when he grows up.

ooooooooooo

You are the sun, and I am the moon.

You are a giver of light and warmth to everyone around you. I am merely a pale reflection of the light which is around me.

You are surrounded by brightness and activity. I am surrounded by shadows and quiet.

Your passing is noted by all, because there is no way to ignore you. My passing is unseen by all, because there are no eyes to see me.

You are sought out and considered a close friend by those who desire the heat of your presence. I am seen and observed as an untouchable being by those who admire the coolness of my existence.

Your gaze is filled with heat that could burn a soul to ash. My gaze is filled with ice that can freeze a body to the bone.

Your heat infuses those around you with happiness and warmth. My chill wards away those around me with emptiness and cold.

Yours is the land of the living. Mine is the land of the dead.

We are so very different, like the sun and the moon. Yet, we move across this life in our very own direction. Our goals differ, but our heading is the same; ever onward. We are tireless, and do not know the meaning of the word quit.

All of these things are true.

You are the sun, and I am the moon.

There is one more truth to our likeness to the skies.

The moon is forever chasing the sun.

ooooooooooo


	2. One Winged

Okay, here's topic #68/100 - One Winged. Yeah, inventive chapter title... :-P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do have a cat. Though I'm not quite sure if I own her, or if she owns me.

ooooooooooo

You have one wing.

You flap and flap that wing, going nowhere but in circles.

It's a heartbreaking sight to see. I'd try crying for you, but you wouldn't like that. You'd get angry, and tell me to mind my own business.

You're so stubborn. You'll keep flapping that one wing until you either get off the ground, or you can't flap anymore. I don't wonder which will come first.

But I have one wing, too.

Maybe, if we stood side-by-side, held on tight, and flapped and flapped; we'd fly.

I'm willing to try. I'm tired of going in circles.

ooooooooooo


	3. Clumsy

Gee whiz, I'm on a roll lately... I need to try and focus this creativity though. Unfortunately, the plot bunnies are multiplying. Somebody left a cage door open, and well... chaos ensued.

Oh, and this is topic #92/100 - Reason.

Well, I hope you enjoy this little fic. I'll give you one clue to who is involved. There is only one character speaking. But yes, there is more than one voice (2). Character, sound effect, voice, character. That's how the first four lines are set up, after that, it just alternates between the character and the voice. Hope that clears up any confusion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But isn't there a song that says dreams can come true?

ooooooooooo

"Hey, wait! I need to ask you a que-- _Whoa_!"

**thud**

Okay, okay… Time to think. What's a good excuse for this?

'Excuse 1: I tripped.'

Okay, good start… But why are you on top of him because of that?

'He was standing in front of me, so I knocked him down, too.'

Alright, that's logical. Now, explain why he was in front of you.

'I was chasing him, trying to ask him a question.'

Sure, that works. Next, and this is the big one, mind… Why are your lips on his?

'Um… I don't know?'

Nuh-uh. Not gonna work. Think harder.

'Well, uh, right before I hit him, he was turning around…'

Good start, so keep going.

'And because of the angle, velocity, and trajectory, combined with the forces from my momentum… it was a really, _really_ bad shot?'

Ha. Figures you'd be mathematical about this. Well, are there any other possible excuses, in case this one isn't bought?

'Excuse 2: Training exercise.'

What? How would that be an excuse? Got anything better?

'Excuse 3: Practical joke, and/or dare.'

Definitely no. That would be cruel. Anything else?

'Uhm… nope?'

Ah, well, I guess we'll just have to hope, huh?

'Yeah…'

But, regardless, I have one final question. Why haven't you moved yet?

'…'

Oh-ho-ho! Didn't notice that one, did you? And what excuse are you gonna give for it?

'Well, actually, there's no excuse. But the _reason_ is… I kinda like it.'

…

'Well, that, and his arms have gone around my waist, and mine are gripping tighter on his shoulders.'

…

'Oh, and he's being very enthusiastic about this accidental kiss.'

…

'He doesn't taste half bad, either. Kinda like sunshine and honey. Yummy.'

…

'The biggest reason though… he is really, really warm. And my insides are getting really fuzzy, too.'

… Guess this means you don't have to ask your question anymore, huh?

'…'

Heh. Didn't think so.

ooooooooooo


	4. Color of Anbu

Here I am, back again. My writing sure does go in spurts, eh? Well, here's another section of the 100 topics challenge. #93 - Uniform. A true drabble this time!

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the angst is easy to see.

oooooooooooo

Why is our uniform white? You should already know. We, the Anbu, are assigned to the most dangerous missions, we confront the strongest of our home's enemies, we are the most often wounded or killed rank of all shinobi. Why then, do we wear a color that is so easily tainted? Whether the stain be from something as simple as grass and dirt, or the more gruesome red of blood… I will tell you why. We wear white to present an illusion of purity. When walking through the village, we use the cleanliness of white to hide our dirtied hands.

oooooooooooo


	5. Devil's Tool

I have no idea who is speaking here, so you can picture whomever you want to. Topic #28 - The Black Sickle. 'Nother drabble! ... Why are they always angsty? Why!?

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I sure do love to play with it.

oooooooooooo

He didn't know why he had been so very interested in that particular weapon. It wasn't like it was particularly easy to use or conceal, though it was rather effective for most objectives. It wasn't flashy or awe-inspiring, but it did intimidate enemies quite well. But then he thought about the picture he had seen of the being called Death. He let off a humorless chuckle as he shook his head ruefully and proceeded to clean the blood off his matte black sickle. It was only fitting that one who did that devil's work be equipped with the same tools.

oooooooooooo


	6. Remembrance

I actually didn't like the Third Hokage that much, but his funeral was a very touching scene, and fit this topic really well. #4 - White Flower. A double drabble. Sorry, had to get wordy with this one. :D

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wish I could give them all hugs.

oooooooooooo

A white flower. It can have so many different meanings. Love, purity, fidelity, admiration; all of these emotions can be represented with one single color.

Maybe that's why they chose it for the flowers to lay on his coffin. Each person placed a single white blossom onto the casket, which held the body of the strongest person in the village, the Hokage. He died for them, and now, they would remember him, and mourn.

At first, the flat top was empty, alone. But then, the first flower was placed, and more followed, until the entire surface was covered with the pale blooms. And with each flower, a different meaning was also placed on the coffin. Feelings placed for the man who had meant so much to everyone in the village. For Konohamaru, love. For Iruka, purity. For many of the Shinobi, fidelity. For Naruto, admiration. For everyone, sadness. And when the last flower was placed, the coffin top no longer looked so lonely. Now, the sentiments of the entire shinobi corps were set there along with the peacefully swaying petals. Surely, their thoughts would reach him. Ever to be remembered, never to be lost.

White is the color of hope.

oooooooooooo

Oh, and as for why Iruka's feeling is purity... He saw the leader of the village as the one who has purity of heart to make the right choices. ... . That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

If anyone has a better suggestion, feel free to show me up! :D


	7. Renewed Hope

Yay! A Naruto dissection! His character has soooo much room for interpretation, not to mention growth. I love it! He's so cool! 'Nother drabble. Topic #11 - Same Sky.

Disclaimer: You think I'm brilliant enough to come up with a story like that? I'm flattered! Not mine, but boy am I jealous.

oooooooooooo

Sometimes… it's hard. What, you ask? It's hard to keep going, to keep trying despite all the obstacles that plague me. Sometimes, I start to lose hope. Heh. Yeah, I know. That doesn't seem possible at all, does it? Naruto never loses his drive, or his smile. No matter what. Well, I'm only human, you know. I can have my moments of weakness, too, just like everyone else, teme. But really, all it takes is one thought to bring my spirit back. All I have to do is remember that even though we're far apart… We're under the same sky.

oooooooooooo


	8. Similarity

I like Neji. He's got a lot of potential, and I'm glad Naruto kicked a little sense into him. I hope the cage thing gets resolved sometime. Topic #38 - Caged Bird. 303 words.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but maybe if fate is on my side... :D

oooooooooooo

I am a bird in a cage. I have always been.

At first, it was a clear barred cage I did not even see. One which I had been born into and did not even realize was there. The bars became visible soon enough though, and I have been aware of them ever since. Instead of the transparent prison from the beginning, I saw the truth of the cage bars. They were rusted, jagged metal that would tear me to ribbons should I try to escape.

I attempted it anyway. Softly at first, to avoid notice and injury. I was nearly convinced it was impenetrable. But as I grew, I became bolder, and thought I had found an opportunity too perfect to refuse. But, the attempt was unsuccessful, and later I felt the pain of trying to run from my fate.

And yet, at the same time, my eyes were opened a bit further. I saw the cage in a clearer view once again. It was not as impossible to leave as I had thought, yet it would still be difficult to work my way out.

But now, I have realized yet another truth about my cage. It is not so empty here as I had originally thought.

There, in a cage right next to mine, lives another bird. Her cage is beautiful, and made of the finest materials. A web of golden words and white lies, speckled with cold diamond eyes and burning sapphire glares. She, like me, knows she is caged, but currently she is fighting too fully with her inner self to be bold enough to escape her gilded cage. I envy her not, however. For though her cage may be beautiful, the fact still remains true; if the wings of birds are tied with gold, still they cannot fly.

oooooooooooo

Oh, and just to clarify, the "perfect chance" is the chuunin exams fight with Hinata, ok? The pain later is when he gets his butt handed to him by Naruto. Neji's mind is kinda abstract and vague, yeah?


End file.
